


The Needle and the Damage Done

by blueharlequin



Series: Indiscretions [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comfort Sex, Drug Addiction, Episode Tag, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/blueharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened the night Reid missed the plane in New Orleans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Needle and the Damage Done

**Author's Note:**

> credit for the title and song lyrics for "The Needle and the Damage Done" goes to Neil Young

Once Ethan finished his set for the night he invited Reid over to his apartment. After they both toed off their shoes at the door, the musician gestured around the room, “Well this is it. You are welcome stay if you want.”

The agent followed him into kitchen and set his bag down, “Bathroom?” The other man motioned towards a door down the hall as he pulled out a bottle from the cabinet.

When Reid came out he stopped short as he saw Ethan. His friend was sitting at the table where he had dropped his messenger bag sipping from a glass and holding Reid’s ‘kit’ in his hands. The other man smiled lazily at him as he held up one of the syringes. “So this is it, huh?”

“Yeah,” the young man muttered. Ethan’s lasseiz-faire attitude towards the items caught him off guard and he forgot to be mad at the man for going through his things.

Ethan pulled out a bottle and held it up. He whistled under his breath, “Hospital heroine. I gotta say Spencer, you always went for the trump.” Ethan placed the items on the table and motioned for the profiler to stand next to him. Standing up, he looped his arms around Reid’s waist. “I know something else that will help you forget for a little while” Ethan whispered into his ear. “But if you’re not interested then you’re welcome to shoot up in my bathroom.”

Reid pulled back in astonishment, but the other man held him tight. “Ethan!”

“What? I was just bein’ a good friend. It don’t matter to me what you do. Hell, you could do both if you wanted and I wouldn’t stop you.” Ethan regretted his words as soon as he said them. Spencer’s mind stopped working for a second. That offer was too tempting and he could tell Ethan saw the thought cross his face as the other man looked at him in disbelief. He didn’t get a chance to contemplate it any longer as the musician grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him into his bedroom. “Oh no you don’t,” he muttered as he threw the genius on the bed. Reid was briefly grateful that the other man knew him well enough to not entertain his fantasy.

Ethan pulled off the younger man’s sweater vest and began working on the buttons of his dress shirt. Reid could smell the liquor on the man’s breath and pulled his head down to taste his mouth. Their tongues battled, trying to out do each other in the amount of moans they could elicit. The musician pulled back as they both struggled to get their shirt cuffs undone. Spencer sat up on the bed and reached for Ethan’s belt, the other man was still trying to get his shirt off. Once he pulled down his slacks and underwear he attacked the musician’s erection, sucking hard and causing Ethan to shout in surprise.

“Spencer!” Ethan’s hands came down on his shoulders as Reid bobbed his head over his length. The younger man gripped his thighs tightly as he swirled his tongue around him. He then drew back to lick at the crown before plunging forward and deep throating him. Ethan groaned and squeezed his shoulders as Reid swallowed around his cock. Sensing the other man was getting too close he let him fall from his mouth. Spencer stood up and spun him around, this time throwing him on the bed.

“Where is it?” he asked as he unbuckled his pants and shoved them to the floor.

Ethan pointed to the nightstand. “Top drawer.”

Spencer toed off his socks then walked over to the bedside table. He chucked the lube on the bed and crawled up Ethan’s body to hover over him. “Is this way okay?”

The older man grinned at him, “Like I said. I’m bein’ a good friend. Whatever you want is fine by me.”

Reid smirked in return and bent down to plunder his mouth again. Ethan opened up the lube and reached down to rub the slippery substance over the agent’s cock. Spencer gasped as he felt the cool substance meet his skin. He jerked back and looked the other man in the eye, “Don’t you need...”

“Naw,” Ethan interrupted him, “I’m good. Just fuck me already.”

They continued to look at each other as Reid pushed into his body. Finally, Ethan’s eyes rolled back as the younger man buried himself completely inside. “Ngh, you’re so hard,” He muttered. The musician rocked his hips indicating the kid should get on with it.

Reid pulled almost all of the way out before slamming in again. He groaned in return, “Ah, you’re one to talk.” He paused, needing to concentrate on not coming too quickly because of the fabulous feeling around him. “How long has it been? You’re so tight.” Ethan chuckled in response and flexed his muscles. “Argh! Son of a!” Spencer bent over the man’s chest and delivered a sharp bite to one of his nipples in retaliation. As the younger man thrust into him with abandon, they kissed and licked and bit at each other, both trying to exert control over the encounter. Reid had been stroking inside of him at a regular pace but he slowed down as he felt Ethan getting closer to his climax.

The musician commented jovially, “I always knew you were a tease.” He gripped him with his legs and flipped them over. Now straddling him, he held the profiler down as he bounced on top of him at a brutal pace. Spencer was content to let him go at it as the clench of Ethan’s hot body around him was driving him to the point of madness. He was close, so close and he grasped the other man’s thigh and squeezed to let him know.

Ethan slowed down abruptly, causing Reid to groan and buck his hips. He growled at the musician. “You are just not going to give me a break are you?” Rolling them back over, he began thrusting wildly into the other man. Spencer moved his hand down to Ethan’s erection and the older man groaned in approval as he stroked him in counterpoint to his thrusts. They were both climbing towards the pinnacle of pleasure together and Reid knew the moment Ethan fell off the edge when his body tightened around him almost painfully. The other man cried out and his back bowed as he spilt over their stomachs and Reid’s hand. The young agent managed one more thrust before he too succumbed to his release. He let out a strangled grunt as he pumped his liquid lust into the body below him.

Reid pulled out of Ethan and collapsed onto the bed next to him. They lie there panting for a few minutes before the older man leaned over him and planted a swift kiss on his lips. Reid looked at him in askance but Ethan just replied, “I’m feeling nostalgic, just ignore it.”

After letting out an unintelligible noise in response, Reid climbed out of bed and disappeared down the hallway before making his way over to the bathroom. Coming back with a few damp towels he tossed one to Ethan and they cleaned themselves up before settling back into the bed. The young agent had also retrieved his mobile and he briefly glanced at the screen before flipping it closed again. He placed it on the dresser then turned out the light as his bedpartner pulled up the sheets.

* * *

Reid woke up to the sensation of someone drawing lazy patterns over his chest. “Hmm?”

“Good morning.” Ethan whispered in his ear. He gasped the next moment as a slick finger made its way into him. The young man stretched languidly as he felt the musician’s talented fingers move inside of him. Ethan’s other hand stroked him teasingly, enough to arouse him but not enough to satisfy him. “Ready for your morning fix?” Spencer jerked as the older man swiftly removed his fingers and slid inside of him in one smooth motion. This time the sex was slow, measured and a little desperate. The young agent writhed under his friend’s body as Ethan pumped into him almost lazily. The tension built between them and Reid moaned brokenly as he needed the musician to do _something._ Ethan’s hips pistoned into him and his mouth came down to devour Spencer’s as he finally gave the young man some relief and began stroking him firmly.

Reid gripped the sheets tightly as he was wound further and further. He could feel his orgasm approaching and his body grew taut in anticipation. Ethan smiled down at him indolently then bucked his hips sharply. Spencer felt the whiplash of pleasure race through him as he let go. He cried out at the intensity and it trailed off into soft whimpers as he felt Ethan slam into him one last time. The other man shuddered as he filled him with his warmth and caressed his face as the younger man’s body milked him dry. He moved away and Reid twitched slightly as the musician pulled out of him then flopped down onto the bed. Moments later, Spencer sighed as the blankness faded and lethargy slowly seeped into him. The euphoria was over far too quickly. 

A gentle chuckle came from the man next to him. He realised that Ethan had been watching his face the entire time. Reid turned to look at him inquisitively, “What?”

The musician hummed a few bars before singing softly out of order, _“I love you baby can I have some more ... Gone, gone, the damage done.”_

Spencer’s breath hitched as he recognised the song. He was silent for a few moments in contemplation before he softly spoke the man’s name, “Ethan?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“You really shouldn’t. Not unless you are going to spend every morning, noon and night here doing that with me instead of doing that to yourself.”

Reid snorted, “It would only be trading one addiction for another.” He paused and turned over to slide his hands up his friend’s bare chest. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure it out.” Reid didn’t know if he was trying to reassure Ethan or himself.

“You always do Spencer.” Ethan rolled out of bed and made his way over to the bathroom. “I’m going to go start the shower if you want to join me.” He noisily turned on the water and let it run for a moment. The musician ducked under the spray letting it wash away their recent activities. Listening closely, he wasn’t surprised when he heard the door to his apartment shut a few minutes later.

  



End file.
